Holiday Passing
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Obi-Wan mourns the passing of one close to him.


Yes, it's a miracle. I started off 2008 by WRITING A NEW STORY! I almost fell out of my chair when I finished it. Hopefully it leads to many others...but right now, I'll take one at a time.

TITLE: Holiday Passing

SUMMARY: Obi-Wan mourns the loss of one close to him.

AUTHOR: Obi the Kid G

MY WEBSITE: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

Holiday Passing

The solitary figure stood on the overlook balcony of the Temple.

Massive starships floated through the twilight sky of orange and yellow. Smaller craft sped past them, hurrying on their way to wherever.

The figure sighed. Then smiled. This time of year always had people scurrying about, looking for that last minute gift. Making plans for visiting relatives. Putting the finishing touches on a largest meal they would ever have.

Obi-Wan Kenobi truly loved this time of the year. He knew Jedi shouldn't crave the holidays. Especially one so focused on the receiving of gifts. But he did so look forward to it every year. The colors and the decorations in downtown Coruscant. The joyful mirth of the people. The huge grins that the children carried with them. The idea that those so different from one another, could put those differences aside and live in harmony for a short time.

It always amazed him how people changed during the Winter Festival. The angry learned to smile. The impatient became patient. Even tiny little grumpy green Jedi Masters learned that they were never too old to giggle.

The Jedi Order had embraced the holiday long ago. And although the Council did not encourage them to celebrate it, they did not frown upon those Jedi who did so.

Obi-Wan was one of those who loved to celebrate it. His master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had never discouraged it, despite his stoic reputation. In fact, in recent years, Obi-Wan had noticed Qui-Gon's mood becoming lighter as the holiday approached. The Winter Festival just seemed to have that affect on people.

This year though was different for Obi-Wan. The loss that weighed on his heart was intense. He had tried to find the spirit to celebrate, but the sorrow was difficult to overcome. It made his entire body ache.

He smiled sadly as he gazed downward towards the dramatic colors and cheerful music that energized the city below, then towards the ships that glided above providing light shows of their own.

A hand found his shoulder. "Obi-Wan." It was not a question, only a word of comfort from one concerned. His close friend, Taash Evram settled in next to him. He gazed at the hustle and bustle below. "You do know that in a few days, those same people down there who are grinning like children and hugging each other will be trying to kill each other. It's a crazy time of year," he finished with. A long pause followed until he felt Obi-Wan take a deep breath. The younger Jedi's shoulders rising and falling under Taash's hand. "It can be a very difficult time of year as well for some."

Obi-Wan nodded towards his friend without looking at him. "I miss him."

"I know."

"I shouldn't by now. It's been over two weeks since... But I know how much he loved Winter Festival. Probably more than any Jedi ever has…or will. Always smiling. Always happy."

The comforting hand slid from Obi-Wan's shoulder and Taash laughed quietly. "It was entertaining to watch him act like a man so much younger than his years. His smile and joy and energy at this time of year was extremely contagious."

Obi-Wan said nothing in return as he continued to watch the passing ships float over the festivities. The colors of the sky had faded as darkness closed on the planet. The festival lights became brighter as every moment of natural light vanished.

A small box came into Obi-Wan's view. Taash held it out to him. "From Ryin. He insisted. I told him that you and I don't normally exchange gifts, but you know how he is. Always thinking about the feelings of others. A great strength of his."

A smile crept over Obi-Wan's face. "He's very thoughtful" he said as he pictured the young apprentice in his mind. Striking blonde hair and those ice blue eyes…always with a smile for those he cared about. Taash was lucky to have such a student. Obi-Wan, turning selfish for a moment, wished that for himself, and wondered if he would be so fortunate with his first apprentice.

Then he opened the box. Inside was a small wood carving of a tusked bantha and it unexpectedly made Obi-Wan laugh out loud. A laugh so natural and spontaneous, that for a moment, it helped to lift his terribly somber mood.

Flashing back a few months to one of their few missions together, he remembered Ryin having gotten up close and personal with one of the giant hairy beasts for the first time. It was a tame monster…but still a monster to a very small Jedi's eyes. Ryin looked up at the huge animal. His eyes and head tilted so far up, up, up…that he lost his balance and fell over backwards. The only way he could stop himself from giggling after that was to be offered a ride on the largest of the friendly herd. The grin that filled his face was a permanent fixture for the remainder of the mission.

"Did he carve this himself?"

Taash nodded as Obi-Wan rubbed the small trinket with his thumb. "He did. It took him three months, but he was determined. As of two weeks ago, it wasn't anywhere near finished. But when I told him about…well, he put all of his effort into finishing it so he could give it to you for Winter Festival. He really loves you, Obi-Wan. He's always so proud that he gets to call Obi-Wan Kenobi one of his best friends."

Obi-Wan laughed again. "I'm honored. Please tell him thank you. This is a gift I will treasure for a very long time. After all," he grinned, "best friends don't come around very often."

Taash was happy to see Obi-Wan smile. "I've got to go. We're leaving early in the morning for a mission on Ventas. Nothing too complex, it seems. Should be a good learning experience for Ryin. For me as well. You need anything, just call."

"I will." He reached out and embraced his friend, taking comfort in the contact. "Safe mission to you both, Taash."

As Taash passed from the balcony, another form entered. Obi-Wan watched the figure walk towards him slowly. The face was friendly. Concerned.

Qui-Gon Jinn put an arm around Obi-Wan and turned him back towards the city skyline. "I figured you'd be here. Was that Taash?"

A nod, and Obi-Wan held out the bantha carving. "From Ryin. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"He's very creative. And talented. I remember the last time you tried to carve something out of wood, it ended up looking like a tree stump."

"It was a tree stump, Master. It started out as a tree stump, and it ended as a tree stump. I think I wound up using it as firewood on one of our missions. I was never patient enough for carving."

The arm around him tightened in support. "You are learning, Padawan. Always learning. Patience may not be your strong point, but you will discover it in time."

Silence hovered for a few moments before Qui-Gon broke it. "Are you all right, Obi-Wan?"

Shoulders shrugged under the weight of the master's arm. "I think so. I just miss him. He was important to me. I could talk to him about almost anything. When I was younger and you and I were on shaky ground, I would go to him for advice. He managed to make me see things that I couldn't see for myself. He was a good friend. A good confidant during difficult times between you and I."

Obi-Wan felt a bit uncomfortable telling these secrets to Qui-Gon. He was unsure how he might take it. But he wasn't surprised or disappointed by the reaction. Qui-Gon Jinn was the most stable person Obi-Wan had ever known. Few things threw him off balance. He was more willing to accept and understand things for the reality of them. Not often did he think around a situation looking for reasons to be angry or frustrated. And he was one of the most patient Jedi to ever grace the Order.

"It's difficult to lose a friend," he began. "More difficult to lose one that you could feel so comfortable with. I remember when I was first considering you as my apprentice, he would often watch me watching you. I figured he was sizing things up and would have no problem letting me know to back off if he felt that I would not make a good teacher for you. Many times he would come stand next to me while you were sparring with the younger initiates. I always expected him to show some disappointment with you having not been chosen at such a late age. But it was as if he knew that there was a reason that you'd not yet been taken as a padawan. He was ever patient with you, Obi-Wan. I should have taken some of his wisdom with me after I made my decision. Perhaps our first two years together would not have been so…troubled."

"But it worked out, Master. I did go to him a lot during that time. He would push me back out there and encourage me to talk to you, and to let the 'kinks' work themselves out. He always called the troubles that you and I had, kinks. And that one day they would iron out, and we'd be one of the smoothest teams in the temple."

Qui-Gon's bearded face showed a grin. "We certainly had a lot of kinks, didn't we?"

"Yes, Master. We still have a few. Which is probably healthy. But I think I've finally figured you out."

"Don't get smart, Padawan. Even though you are twenty-four years young, I am still your master." The big man winked an eye. "You'll never figure me out completely."

"It's probably best to never know everything about a person. I didn't know everything about him. I could sense that he kept a lot hidden from me, even though he would often share stories of his past. I suspected he had unknown secrets that he didn't want others to know about."

Qui-Gon stood thoughtful for a brief moment. "Perhaps. Or perhaps, he intended to keep the focus where it belonged at the time. On you. On the here and now. Young minds are easy to distract. Easy to influence. He was very wary of what he was about and what influence he might have on you and others that he taught."

The younger Jedi agreed, then said "I wasn't expecting his death. The last time I spoke to him, he seemed the same as I had always known him. Happy. Positive. Smiling."

"He faced his entire life that way. I can't imagine him facing death any differently."

Obi-Wan sighed. It was something he'd been doing a lot of these past two weeks. But it seemed to help him deal with the loss. "You mean, he knew his time was coming and he accepted it as just another part of his life journey."

"As it should be, Padawan."

And with that, Qui-Gon gave his student's shoulder a comforting squeeze, then released him. "Come, Obi-Wan. Let us go into the city and share in the festival. In honor of your friend and mentor, Marlee Pradas."

Frozen for a moment, Obi-Wan stood in semi-shock. Never in all of their years as master and padawan, had Qui-Gon ever wished to go into the city during Winter Festival. He would admire from above and marvel at the sights, but he never threw himself into the craziness of the holiday as Obi-Wan loved to do. This was a new side to his master. Perhaps one he'd never see again.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Huh?" The apprentice shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Oh sorry, Master. Are you sure? You don't normally go down there during Winter Festival. You always tell me that going into the city is only for those fools who have lost their minds."

Qui-Gon laughed deeply. "It is, Obi-Wan. But there is only one way to honor the way Master Pradas lived. To celebrate it." He paused, then finished with…"Well, to celebrate it for a few hours at least. I don't think I can handle too much excitement…at my age."

"You're not old, Master. You're…"

"Careful, Obi-Wan" the elder Jedi replied.

"Mature. Yes, that's it. Mature. But…" the mood turned quickly somber again. "Thank you, Master. I've not been able to say goodbye to him. To fully let go. To celebrate completely, the holiday he loved so much…" The words fell short as Obi-Wan caught his emotions coming to the surface. He bit his lip and wiped quickly at his eyes.

He was greeted by a familiar arm on his shoulder pulling him close for a moment. "Grieving is part of the process, Obi-Wan. Never think differently. He was a Jedi most deserving of your feelings."

A deep breath released, and the young Jedi nodded shortly. "I miss him."

"And you will for a very long time. But you will eventually miss him for what he was rather than what you feel at the loss."

"He was a great man. A great Jedi. A great friend." Obi-Wan reached up towards the arm still on his shoulder and squeezed his master's hand.

No other words were needed as the pair made their way from the temple and into the city to celebrate the holiday and the life of a friend.

END


End file.
